


【德哈NC-17】番外之我们来“日”方长

by siraris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraris/pseuds/siraris
Summary: 米里森·马尔福为虚构人物





	【德哈NC-17】番外之我们来“日”方长

**Author's Note:**

> 米里森·马尔福为虚构人物

01.

 

哈利走在走廊上，和学生时代一样，黑色的头发在乱糟糟地飘荡。

“波特教授。”

哈利转头，是一位自己的学生。他差点以为这种磁性而带有压抑的声音只属于一个人。对上少年淡蓝色的眼睛一阵不属于自己的心跳在耳边漏拍。

“什么事？”哈利尽量掩盖自己的尴尬。如果他没记错，这是霍格沃茨有名的混世魔王，德拉科的堂弟米里森·马尔福。

“为什么让阿不思聘请德拉科？”语气里丝毫没有放着对长辈的尊重。

哈利皱着眉思考着该怎么和这个小兔崽子解释，他自己都不能理解。年少时的争锋相对到底是狠还是爱他已经说不上来了。他以为那是厌恶但是当马尔福向自己表白时心脏不受控制地跳动，哈利不知道这意味着什么，只知道不接受，不回应，不主动才是明哲保身的选择。

米里森见哈利紧锁眉头追问到：“你该不会喜欢那个混蛋？”

还没等哈利开口解释就被同样富有磁性的声音打断。

“米里森，过来。”德拉科的声音要更加性感一点。哈利摇了摇头，什么时候了自己还在想一些有的没的。

“抱歉。”德拉科右手抵腹鞠了一躬，“是马尔福家教导无方，请不要介意。”

哈利冷眼看着面前的马尔福，自从他放狠话要干死自己后整个人变得礼貌而又疏远。哈利想，马尔福肯定是不行，否则这么久都没找自己麻烦。

 

 

02.

德拉科拽着米里森拖到了休息室，长吁一口气。

米里森不开心地撇了撇嘴：“哥。”

“谁是你哥，我是混蛋。”

“我这不是在帮你吗？”米里森淡蓝色的眼珠转来转去机灵得很，活脱脱一个德拉科二世。德拉科无奈地看着这个小鬼：“以后别去找波特。”

米里森疑惑地看着德拉科：“为什么？你要想方设法让他爱上你啊。”

“不需要。”德拉科转了转右手的扳指随后勾了勾唇在米里森耳边轻轻讲着什么。

米里森是第一次看见德拉科这样的笑容，一切仿佛都在运筹帷幄之中，米里森顿时汗颜觉得自己还要好几年的功力才能达到堂哥的境界。

 

 

03.

之前发生的似乎是一场闹剧。

赫敏送的钢笔在哈利的手上转了好几圈，啪嗒掉落的声音惊醒了哈利，望了望窗外已经是黄昏了。米里森逼问自己是否喜欢德拉科的时候竟差点鬼斧神差地承认了。解释不清自己的举动只能感到郁闷，哈利盖上笔帽起身向外走去。

风在草地上游走，三三两两的学生在天上飞来飞去姿势不堪入目，不像德拉科总会故作优雅地炫技。不可否认，那个场景是极美的。哈利想，他可能是喜欢德拉科的。

“我还是比较喜欢你在天上飞的样子。”背后穿来的声音略带沙哑吓了哈利一跳。

德拉科插着口袋看向哈利：“西装显得老气。”

哈利一时间手足无措尴尬的低了低头拉着衣角：“不...不好看吗？”粉嫩嫩的皮肤在阳光底下绽放，少年感的干净气息重新在鼻尖缠绕。

这回轮到德拉科愣住。

操，他好像又心动了。

 

 

04.

几乎是连拉带拽，德拉科粗暴地把哈利扔到床上，附身压了过去，温热的气息喷洒在哈利的脖侧，右手拉扯着半褪的领带。

 

“不管喜不喜欢 ——干定你了。”

 

哈利努力地反抗着想发了疯的猛兽，却无奈力量悬殊始终无法挣脱。哈利急得不经大脑喊着：“老子他妈是直男！”

德拉科手下的动作停下了，原本激烈地欲望褪去眼神逐渐清冷，神情在淡漠与迷离之间。“再给你一次机会。”

德拉科一动不动地看着哈利，就如同多年前的夜晚一样，德拉科也是压在哈利的身上说着相同的话。

 

“再给你一次机会。”

 

德拉科有点恍惚，多年前的波特落荒而逃，这给德拉科的打击很大，眼下这个人又是否会依然拒绝自己，德拉科猜不准也不想去猜。得着德拉科发呆的空子，哈利用手支撑着床头，努力地和德拉科平视。

等德拉科反应回来，一个迟到多年的吻终于落下，一个忍了多年的礼物在这一刻包装全部撕去只剩下珍惜已久的珍宝，在手上把玩，或轻或重。

“哼。”哈利脱口而出的满意，不得不说，德拉科吻技相当好，让人意乱情迷，哈利感觉到自己硬了。德拉科显然也知道，分开了缠着银丝的嘴不由分说地翻着哈利的身子，哈利只感觉下巴穿来隐隐的疼。德拉科的皮肤很白，不是苍白，是奶油那种，但身体非常强壮钳制这哈利的双手。哈利下意识挣扎两下，就感到那根东西硬邦邦地挺了起来，顶着他的屁股。

德拉科歪了歪嘴角：“想好就不能后悔了。”

都已经这样了也只亏德拉科会一本正经地问这种傻问题。

“有本事干死我啊，马尔福教授。”

许是这话的刺激，德拉科二话不说把哈利的屁股往上一抬，顺势将他裤子扒了下来。用了速速飞来取出柜子里的润滑液，并着两根指头挤进穴里。哈利惊呼想逃离里作怪的东西，后庭失守的感觉并不是很美妙，他从来没有和男人做过。而马尔福，哼，一看就是老手。想着就也不那么配合，身体软了下去。

德拉科似乎猜到哈利在别扭什么笑得更开心了：“乖，只和你做。”一边说着一边将手指塞进去鼓捣。哈利背对着德拉科，两腿被迫跪着分开，体位下流而香艳。手指在那紧致小穴里动了几下，不见穴壁松软下来，就已经急不可耐了。他托着哈利的屁股，拉下拉链将自己的性器掏出，插进他心心念念的小穴里。德拉科西装未退只是拉链出多了巨物，而哈利却早已袒胸露乳光溜溜地任人采撷，怎么看都是哈利更加孟浪，场景淫荡下流。德拉科还没用力插进去，哈利就开始扭动着白皙的腰肢喊疼，德拉科霸道地按着哈利，将他狠狠摁坐下来。巨大的炽热填满了哈利仿佛直达腹腔深处，滚烫地像似冬夜里的火炉。哈利惊呼。  德拉科的手稍稍松开一些，但仍箍着哈利的腰，命令他道：“自己动。”    哈利生涩地上下动了几下，但始终没得要领只是轻轻地套弄，全部吞下这跟巨大的物体对于第一次的哈利来说实在不可思议，之前的疼痛历历在目。德拉科一旦入这窄道反倒不再火急火燎，低头慢悠悠地吻着哈利的脖子与耳后，慢慢悠悠地揉捻他的胸肌和粉色的乳头。    

哈利到底是新手受不了德拉科的调戏，摇着白皙的两瓣渴望更多的冲撞。“德拉科...帮我...”哈利蹭了蹭巨物的环沟处，咬着唇回头望向德拉科，黝黑的头发被汗水打湿，不平稳的呼吸，上下浮动的乳头。妖媚，德拉科脑子被这两字炸开。起初的克制荡然无存，一抽一送也不在徐疾有度，失控地来回抽动，抓着哈利的屁股又揉又捏，往死里操弄。“操，今天就操死你。” 屋子被娇喘和肉体碰撞声填满就和哈利的后穴被滚烫精液堵住一样，两个人的情绪都到了顶点。   

“不穿衣服的样子最好看。”德拉科睡前朝哈利的耳边厮磨着。

 

“混蛋。”

 

05.

 

“波特他啊早就爱上我了。”德拉科歪着嘴角对米里森说，“他只是暂时忘了。”


End file.
